Yatori - Jealous?
by Sakura-Muffins
Summary: It's Hiyori's 17th birthday, and after missing her 16th Yato has organised a party for her at Kofuku's. Hiyori decides to get her revenge for how Yato acted at the sakura picnic.


"Man, I can't believe you're 17 already? You're getting old now, huh?" Yato said, taking another bite of birthday cake.

"You're one to talk. How old even are you? At least I was born this century!" Hiyori retorted, raising an eyebrow as he lifted the plate to shake the remaining crumbs into his mouth.

Hiyori wasn't upset they missed her birthday last year. In fact, she was relieved she didn't have to go through Yato's inevitable attention and could spend her birthday with her family; she wasn't one for big parties. However, it was thoughtful of him to invite everybody to Kofuku's this year so she could share her birthday with 'all her favourite people' as Yato described it. Since he'd been banned from alcohol by Daikoku after what happened at the sakura picnic (he didn't want Hiyori or Yukine to 'have to witness something so disgusting' ever again) he was acting surprisingly mellow, letting Hiyori enjoy her evening without his persistent fawning.

"Hey, Hiyorin~" Kofuku whispered, tugging on Hiyori's arm. "You look a bit dehydrated. Have you been drinking enough?" she asked, bring her hand up to Hiyori's face.

"Kofuku, please don't worry, I'm completely fine!" Hiyori replied, removing her hand from her forehead.

"Even if you say that, I don't want you to feel unwell on your birthday. Here, drink this!" Kofuku insisted, wrapping Hiyori's hand around a small glass of clear liquid. Hiyori was reluctant at first, but decided Kofuku's intentions were believable enough and gulped down what she presumed to be water. It definitely wasn't water, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. She felt a warmth pooling in her stomach, and couldn't help but smiling as she lowered her glass.

"Thank you, Kofuku-chan. I feel much better now!" she said, handing the glass back.

"Oh, I'm so glad. If this is how you feel now, later shouldn't be a problem at all!" she said, glancing over at Yato with a mischievous grin on her face. Yato raised an eyebrow at the exchange but brushed it off. Kofuku wasn't one to be trusted, but he assumed she wouldn't do anything to mess up Hiyori's birthday – besides, he was tired of airing on the side of caution all the time. Everyone just wanted a relaxing evening, and he was hoping there would be at least some mutual respect for that. Shrugging, he lay down on his bent elbow as Yukine insisted Hiyori started opening her presents.

"Okay okay, open mine first!" Yukine blushed, holding out a slightly lumpy present, badly wrapped in lime green paper. Hiyori took the present, laughing gently as Yukine stared at the floor, an embarrassed look plastered all over his face. Beneath the wrapping Hiyori found a bright magenta summer scarf with small petals bordering the edges.

"Yukine, this is so cute! Thank you so much" she said, wrapping the scarf loosely around her neck. Her eyes were started to become slightly misty, a dreamy smile spreading over her face as she looked down at the scarf.

"I-I chose it because it matches your eyes!" Yukine replied, turning the same shade as the scarf. Yato snorted from the corner of the room.

"Keep it in your pants, Yukine. Nobody wants to see that."

"Hey, at least I bothered to get Hiyori a present. Where's yours? I bet it's another underwear set." Yukine folded his arms, clearly embarrassed by Yato's comment.

"Of course I got her a present you idiot. Here, Hiyori." Yato said, sitting up and producing a rectangular blue package, which he slid over the table to Hiyori. A note was attached, reading; 'Happy Birthday, Hiyori. From, your Yatogami'. Hiyori was expecting something seriously over-the-top to be inside, and was surprised when she was greeted with a simple black picture frame. The photo inside was the three of them at Capypa Land crowded around a Capypa mascot. On the bottom right corner was written 'The best day ever!' accompanied by a small drawings of each of them. Yukine glanced at it over Hiyori's shoulder.

"Yato, why'd you pick that one? My face looks totally weird." He groaned. Hiyori's reaction was different though; breathing a sigh of relief, she beamed over at Yato.

"Thank you so much Yato! I didn't know you were capable of something this thoughtful." Looking back down at the photo she blushed recalling their exchange at the parade.

"What a relief he didn't choose _that_ photo..." she thought to herself.

"Hey, at least give me some praise. I am capable of many things, and I deserve a lot more credit than I get." he huffed. Hiyori laughed again, and clutched the picture to her chest.

"I'll treasure it, Yato. Thank you."

Eventually, Yukine retired upstairs, tired of Yato's smugness and the rowdiness of the party. Kofuku checked her watch, elbowing Daikoku.

"A-ah, Daikoku, shouldn't we go to check on the, um, kitchen? Yeah! I'm sure it's in such a mess!" she laughed, attempting to pull him to his feet.

"But I cleaned it just before-" He was cut off, being tugged out the room by his mistress, leaving Yato and Hiyori alone. The summer evening breeze blew gently through the room, accompanied by the delicate sound of wind chimes.

Hiyori felt very strange – she could tell her face was hot, and gently fanned herself. It was a warm feeling, and wasn't at all unpleasant, but made her feel very fuzzy and confused. She looked down at the scarf Yukine had given her and turned it over in her hands. Cherry blossoms... she couldn't help but be reminded of the incident at the sakura picnic. It was true Yato was drunk, but she still couldn't believe Yato had done that to Bishamon – especially with all those people there. She hated to admit her jealously and would die if Yato ever found out, but nevertheless wanted to get him back for it. Glancing over at him she saw him leaning against the wall tearing discarded wrapping paper into strips. She started to crawl over to him, blurry eyes fixated on his face.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit late, Hiyori? If you'd like, I'll walk you home..." he trailed off, looking up as she reached him and kneeled just in front of him. She brought her face very close to his, her gaze distant but still penetrating into his own.

"H-Hiyori?" Yato blushed in confusion. "Are you okay? You don't look too good..." He shuffled slightly sideways and looked away from the girl in front of him.

"Yato... do you remember? The sakura...picnic? With Bishamon...?" Her speech was slow, and as she spoke she shuffled forward to straddle herself on Yato's lap. He froze completely on the spot, not wanting to look down at her. He had already realised what she was talking about.

"U-um, Hiyori, you know I didn't mean what happened! I was drunk remember? I-I would never... you know?! Not with that psycho bitch!" he gulped as Hiyori brought her hand up and gently ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"A-anyway, what's wrong with you Hiyori? This isn't like you..." He recalled Kofuku giving Hiyori something strange to drink earlier on. She didn't give her alcohol, did she?!

"KOFUKU! I swear you'll pay for this later!" he shouted through to the kitchen, only to be silenced by Hiyori placing two of her fingers over his mouth.

"Nothin's wrong... Yato-sama." She murmured sensually. She saw Yato gulp at this and smirked, feeling accomplished. She breathed in deeply, admiring the smell she so loved.

"You... now you'll know what it was like...for me" she said, her voice low and husky. Leaning in towards him, she brought her mouth up to her hand and placed it on the other side of her fingers. Yato's breathing completely stopped as he felt her lips spill over the side of her fingers and the warmth of her breath across his face. He couldn't move a muscle, and soon felt Hiyori pull away.

She was satisfied with the crimson colour his face had turned and the stunned look which accompanied it, and slid off his lap onto the tatami mats. Kofuku promptly burst through the door, Daikoku desperately trying to restrain her.

"Kyaahh, Yato-chan! I can't wait until Bishamon sees this!" she cried, holding up a picture of what looked like a passionate kiss between Hiyori and Yato on her phone. Yukine appeared behind her, took one look at her phone and started shrieking loudly.

"YATO, YOU PERVERT! How could you do that to Hiyori!"

Yato looked from Kofuku to Hiyori, and back to Yukine. His face was still plastered with the flustered expression Hiyori had caused, and seeing Yukine advancing towards him swiftly rose and dashed out the door with his Shinki in quick pursuit.

Hiyori sat on the floor giggling to herself. "Perhaps..." she thought. "...maybe we can do it without anything in the way next time?"


End file.
